The invention relates to a mounting of the coupling body of a trailer coupling on a towing vehicle by means of a draw rod issuing from the coupling body, where this draw rod passes through a bore of a cross-piece fitted on the towing vehicle, where further the draw rod is guided in a passage, concentric with the cross-piece bore, of a bearing tube secured to the cross-piece, and where the draw rod is supported on the bearing tube in both force directions, that is for traction and thrust force transmission.